Who Can Sail Without Wind?
by superyuui
Summary: The clang shatters the silence and you know their gods are listening. -Fay POV, Second Person. Post-series Nihon. KuroFay implied. Spoilers, particularly for Fay's past and the Clow arc.-


A/N: The translation for the Swedish is in the post for this fic at my Livejournal. Just look under "Oneshots" in my archive sticky (first post) and click the link titled "Who Can Sail Without Wind?". Alternatively, google "Vem Kan Selga"

* * *

Nihon.

Early Autumn. When the Sakura trees are far from bloom and trees around Shirasagi castle put on their winter robes of purple and red.

_'Your arrival was unfortunately late' _Tomoyo says as she walks the grounds with you and you both shelter from the rain under brightly coloured umbrellas _'You have just missed the Obon festival, it used to be Kurogane's favourite.'_

You share a smile at this, for you both know about the grumpy ninja's dislike for such events.

You are only half-aware of Souma behind you, for she is an excellent ninja and you do not feel disturbed by her presence at all. The three of you walk in silence for now, listening to the tapping of the rain on the umbrellas and the slow clacking of your wooden sandals on the slate path, an ever-present tinkling of wind chimes in the trees framing your melody.

The hem of your kimono is growing damp and your toes are wet through your tabi, but Tomoyo does not seem to want to return to the castle interior just yet, so you say nothing, and you enjoy the rainstorm.

x

_Obon is... a festival that celebrates the lives of our ancestors._

_Oh... Tomoyo-chan said we just missed it..._

_Aah. In our province, it's held near the end of the seventh moon. Today is the first crescent._

_That's a shame..._

x

It is dark now, and the rainstorm continues. You have no umbrella, and you have long since removed your soaked tabi, but this doesn't bother you. You step outside anyway. You hurry – your ninja only bathes for so long and you would rather not deal with him at this moment.

Clutching a sweet apple in your hands, you shelter it from the rain and your bare feet splash in puddles as you navigate the otherwise silent streets. Slowing down, you look around. You have never been this way before but you know where you are going for the steps are still edged with lanterns. During your ascent, you wipe wet hair away from your eyes and it clings to your damp skin, but you are too calm to be irritated by it.

Your destination comes into view.

For such a large castle, Shirasagi has a relatively small shrine, but you prefer it like this. There is no grave for you to tidy, so you just make your offering at the altar, your sweet red apple on one of the last green leaves.

This is not enough for you.

You fish around in your sleeves and the back of your obi – you know you have a few spare sen somewhere – and toss the small coins into the box and ring the bell above you. The clang shatters the silence and you know their gods are listening.

You do not bow, for you may be praying to their gods but you are not from Nihon, and you do what was taught to you. You are aware you could be breaking some kind of rule, but you rest your elbows on the side of the altar and wind your fingers together and your rest your forehead against your two-handed fist.

x

_Vem kan selgar förutan vind?_

_Vem kan ro utan åror?_

_Vem kan skiljas från vännen sin_

_Utan att fälla tårar?_

x

Your language brushes easily over your tongue as if you haven't spent weeks speaking as the Nihon people do. You are praying to their gods, but you do not think they will understand, and that is fine: it is not meant for them.

You raise your head a little and press your lips to your thumbs when you are finished, like when you were a child and you were both learning together. It was so long ago but your memories are as fresh as ever; you could never forget that time.

You shiver.

You have been here longer than you thought, but it is still raining.

Quietly, you rise from your knees and turn your back on the altar. You take a breath and step back into the rain. It's colder on your skin, but this is a coldness you are used to.

Half the lanterns are out now as the rain has finally penetrated the paper. You are not a vampire any longer but you retain the eyesight of one, and like the cold, darkness has never been a problem to you.

However, you do hate the feeling of descent. You take a step down and your stomach goes with it. Your shivering is not only to do with the cold anymore.

You shake away your thoughts and stare straight ahead. You remember where the steps lead and your body settles.

x

_Where the hell have you been?_

_Just out walking, Kuro-tan~! It's such a lovely evening~_

…_Dumbass, it's raining._

_I know~_

x

The chills have left your bones and your kimono has been hung up to dry and your are content again.

_'Where did you go at this time of night?' _Kurogane rumbles softly from next to you.

You lift your attention from the book you cannot understand and look over at him. You smile in the way he hates.

_'There's an apple missing.'_

_'Maybe the ants stole it~'_

_'Fay.'_

Your smile fades and you look down.

_'Why would you take an apple if you don't like the taste of them?'_

_'...Fay would have liked them...'_

He understands now, and you hear his sigh. Fingers slide under your chin and you find yourself looking up at him again.

He frowns, and his thumb touches your cheek.

It comes away wet.

He releases you, and you look outside into the rain again.

_'Jag kan selgar förutan vind. Jag kan ro utan åror. Men ej skiljas från vännen min __Utan att fälla tårar...'_

A single purple leaf falls and lands beside you.


End file.
